A Couple Of Homestuck Ballads
by ashyyamora
Summary: Just a couple of Sadstuck ballads I'm not sure of the rating because it has some death involved, so I went with Kplus. Please tell me if that needs to change. Enjoy?
1. EriFef

I had an English assignment so... Homestuck and all the characters belong to Andrew Hussie not me, I guess that's why it's called a fanfiction though. Enjoy and thanks for reading. Any reviews are helpful. :)

* * *

On the meteor we reminisce of

Our pale bond alight

That kept us together for so long

Until that fateful night

/

We had so much we lost it all

In that beam of light

Your smiling face disappears

On that fateful night

/

Your fuchsia blood and his bright yellow

Perfectly unites

Flood me with twisted jealousy

Dark as that fateful night

/

Your memory stays in my heart

That broke with your life

My reasoning sounds so silly

After that fateful night

/

Apologies and empty words

Seem so trivial in flight

Ever since you left the living

Since that fateful night

/

I've drowned in your sweet fading voice

Every midnight

My dreams are haunted with your screams

From that fateful night

/

I was so twisted, did not understand

You left me to take flight

I was holding you down, I disgusted you

Even before that fateful night

/

You and I were the best of friends

You were my guiding light

Had my feelings not changed, we would still be together

And prevented that fateful night

/

I never told you that I loved you

I miscalculated the apocalypse

An echo of what never was

Still lingers on my lips


	2. NepEq

Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome, thanks.

* * *

Nepeta! The screams pierce

Through the silent night

Your voice so distant, yet so warm

Will leave salty tears tonight

/

The nightmares haunt my every move

I can't so much as walk

Without the memory of your face

Like a visitor that never knocks

/

I can feel my soul shatter

To your evil captor

I can't remember happiness

I can't remember laughter

/

Everyone is fading now

Just colours on the wall

Soon I will be joining them,

My blood above them all.

/

The highblood nocks a wooden arrow

He takes aim and fires

Bow down before this mad troll

Before the funeral choirs

/

Your blood is blue, almost royal

Pooling on the floor

I'll never forgive the highblood

For the beheading of your corps

/

I jump from where you've hidden me

No longer safe behind

I will avenge you, my moirail

To give you peace of mind

/

His purple blood joins the puddle

My olive in the mix

I am fading into silence

I only see darkness

/

Soon, moirail, Equius

We will reunite

Though empty, broken for far too long

We're goners of the night.


	3. AraSol

Umm, this is one of my worse ballads on here in my opinion. But thanks for reading :)

* * *

We were the happiest when we were matesprits

Though we didn't do everything together

You liked to roleplay, I liked to hack

But we were still redder than ever

/

It all fell apart when Tavros got hurt

That cursed Vriska Serket

Paralysis they said, nothing could be done

For a lowblood desperate

/

Revenge was the word, the trend to be followed

All looking to get back at her

But a cycle of despair was the result

With more of us getting hurt

/

I wasn't involved until near the end

When that witch retaliated

After you sent the dead upon her

The worst she had been fated

/

An influence, great in my mind

Dragged me to your hive

I removed my glasses, my protection

And unleashed two blasts of light

/

We were the happiest when we were matesprits

Though we didn't do everything together

You liked to roleplay, I liked to hack

But we were still redder than ever

/

Your hive crumbled, your body limp

Under the tumbling rubble

That I unleashed my bane onto you

Will always appear in dream bubbles

/

Your hair was charred and caked with maroon

Your blood leaving you dry

I was screaming apologies into the sun

Your name was choked in the sky

/

I cried, I begged, for your life back

I don't want forgiveness

I know that it was my entire fault

For not trying to resist it

/

I should've known it was that witch

Her name itself a curse

But it doesn't change that you're now gone

In fact it makes it worse

/

We were the happiest when we were matesprits

Though we didn't do everything together

You liked to roleplay, I liked to hack

But we were still redder than ever

/

I cried for all eternity

Until I had nothing left

I feel nothing, just the numbness

Of losing what was left

/

You came back as a ghost to haunt my dreams

Your eyes blank as they claim

You say that it was not my fault

Vriska Serket was to blame

/

I scream I rage, how could you not?

How could you not hate me?

I was the killer, witch or no witch

How can you not see?

/

But when you come back to life,

You say you don't feel

Excitement in anything

That used to be an appeal

/

We were the happiest when we were matesprits

Though we didn't do everything together

You liked roleplaying, I liked to hack

But we were still redder than ever

/

But ever since that accident

We were both too broken

To restart everything

Knowing what was unspoken

/

Because of your blood on my hands

I cannot bear to see you

Afraid the past will repeat itself

And then I'll lose her too

/

We were the happiest when we were matesprits

But I killed you with a flash

Now we won't even speak of each other

We're as colourless as ash


End file.
